


A (Practise) Date In The Park

by snowflake97



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Accidental kisses, Episode: s02ep09 Girlfriends & Girl Friends, F/M, Practise Date, that leads to not-so-accidental-making-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin and Ally take their practise date to the park, where a soccer ball makes things rather interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Practise) Date In The Park

Austin and Ally lay down on their checkered blanket, a picnic basket on the corner of it. 

They were in the park where Austin was planning on taking Keira on a date, and Ally had realised, while on the ‘practise date’ in the Practise Room, that it would be more pragmatic to rehearse the date at the actual location. 

At the moment, the partners were looking up at the clouds, using the fluffy balls of water vapour as their ‘practise silent movie’, which Austin was planning to take Keira to. 

The blond placed his hand over the brunette’s, entangling his fingers with hers, just after she had excitedly pointed out a cloud that was shaped like a heart. For once, he was paying attention, and instantly recognised the shape. 

“That’s good.” Ally praised, turning her head to face her partner. “All girls like it when a guy takes their hand.” 

Austin also turned his head, and the pair’s faces were so close, they could feel each other’s breath wash over their cheeks. Both singer and songwriter blushed a deep red. 

“Hey! Watch your heads!” the two musicians heard in the distance, and, in the next second, a soccer ball smacked against the back of Austin’s head, driving it forward, and causing his lips to collide with Ally’s. 

For a few seconds, neither moved. Their hands were still entwined between them, and the position was rather uncomfortable, but both teens were too shocked to do anything. 

Eventually, the blond had recovered, and was about to move away, already preparing an apology in his head to ramble to his friend, when he felt the brunette’s lips move, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Her free hand had somehow made its way behind the singer’s neck, and was holding him in place. 

Austin was most definitely not going to resist, and reciprocated the kiss in earnest. 

The blond, after a short while, deepened the kiss further, opening his mouth slightly, and Ally was quick to get the message. 

The accidental kiss had turned into a passionate make-out session. 

In an endeavour to find a more comfortable position, Austin let go of his songwriter’s hand, and placed his hands either side of her waist, and then pulled the girl on top of him, so she was straddling his body. 

At the change of position, Ally pulled away from the boy, breathing heavily, looking at the blond with wide eyes. 

The singer just flashed her a handsome smirk, which sent a wave of something through her, and she placed her hands on the boy’s chest, in an attempt to keep herself upright. 

Once she had caught her breath, she spoke in a low tone, her voiced laced with something Austin had never heard from the girl before. 

“I hope you’re not still planning on going on a date with Keira.” She almost sounded like she was purring. “I don’t just kiss anybody, you know. Especially like that.” 

“Oh, trust me, I’m not planning on it.” He responded. The smirk turned cocky. “And, really, Miss Dawson. Well then, I guess I’m extra special then.” 

“I guess you are.” She pecked the blond’s lips, and then rolled off of the boy. “Let’s go back to Sonic Boom.” At his slightly confused head tilt, she explained. “We’ll have more privacy there.” 

She had never seen Austin pack anything away so quickly. Once he was done, he grasped one of her hands, and tugged her along, jogging slightly. 

“Eager, are we?” She teased, and allowed her to be guided to her dad’s store, laughing all the while. Secretly, she was just as eager.


End file.
